


A Little Bit of a Stretch

by Wargasms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Ruined Orgasms, Sounding, Urethral Play, Urethral Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted sounding fic and I am currently most happy with my McDanno ship hence this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! SO! I did a lot of research. I am NOT a guy. I've never done this to a guy. I hope that what I wrote was anatomically correct and if not that you can forgive it enough to still enjoy the fic. Also, no beta.

Danny watches as Steve sits there between his spread thighs, either knee hanging off the corners of the table so his ankles could be bound to the legs. Wrists cuffed and clipped together, arms stretched above him and hips cinched with intricate rope work. It framed his groin and attached him to the table so that he couldn't move other than a slight twitch. He’d been there for over an hour with Steve slowly teasing him to the edge then leaving him hanging. If he weren't gagged Danny would have woken the entire island by now. Instead he grunts and groans around the huge ball, lips stretched wide. Tears of frustration wet his eyes and he’s drooling at the corners of his mouth.

Steve ignores Danny and opens his pouch; he pulls on a pair of black latex gloves and takes out the bottle of lube. He spreads a white towel out then takes Danny’s hard cock into his hand. Pointing it upward, he grips the head to open the slit and drips the cold lube onto it before pushing the tip to the syringe of lube into place. 

Danny has gone completely still, except for the throbbing of his dick, eyes locked on Steve’s face which is focused on the task. Steve covers the head in lube then sets the bottle aside, taking out the first and thinnest sound. He runs the cold metal thru the lube, and then teases the slit with the rounded tip that tapered quickly to its thickest.

Once its slid about two inches into Danny’s cock, Steve lets the weight of the fobbed end help it sink slowly deeper. When it would stop, Steve would pull it up, turning and twirling it, before letting it sink down again, making its way a little further in each time. Finally the fob sat across the slit in the swollen head of Danny’s dick, metal filling him deep inside.

Steve looks up at him now, seeing the sheen of sweat covering the man’s body while his eyes were blown with lust. Danny shuddered as Steve spun the sound a few more times, drawing it up and letting it slide back down. The metal soon warmed to his body, and the stretching didn't burn so much. Danny closed his eyes and groaned, hips tilting up as the end of it barely reached the spot that would send him into bliss.

With a quick draw, Steve pulled the entire length out, took up the lube and fed more into the slit even as Danny’s cum tried to dribble out. He had the second sound ready, was lubing it with practice so he could start the process again.

To Danny it was just more frustration, he could feel the come pushing outward, but the sense of orgasm wasn't there. He was too upset about this denial to protest when the second sound slide easily in an inch. With a shocked gasp, Danny froze again, eyes staring blindly up at the ceiling while Steve stretched his cock wider. His balls furled up tight when the fob pressed into the head again, his own fluids pushing the sound back out just under halfway before the weight of it forced it to fall again. He was essentially fucking his own cock with his frustration.

Full; stuffed and stretched full by the metal, searing hot now as it absorbed his body heat. Steve let him fuck himself, watching with eyes full of lust as tiny drops of come and lube leaking around the end each time his muscles gave out and the sound slid back down. Danny tries to raise his hips, even knowing this one was still too short

Steve places a palm over the head, holding the sound in place while softly stroking up and down Danny’s shaft with his other hand. He could feel it there inside, holding Danny’s cock open as h squeezed gently. Steve pulls the sound out and jacks Danny harshly, forcing the lube and come mixture out of the widened slit. It was barely an orgasm, ruined as it was, leaving Danny keening in frustration.

This time Steve lubed up the third sound and it takes a while to work its way into Danny. Steve generously applies more lube while twisting and turning. Danny pants hard thru his nose as it takes its time. The cool metal contrasted the burn of the stretch which was always worse and better as they got larger, pain lighting the edges of pleasure. Steve toys with the sound, pulling it nearly out to slip back down, letting it fall and each time getting easier and deeper until Danny’s urethra was accepting it greedily.

Danny gurgles inarticulately as the rounded tip of this slightly longer sound prodding at his prostate lightly. Steve played with him for long minutes but grew bored and pulled it free. He pinched the head closed as he got the fourth one ready. Feeding it into Danny with the thicker metal, it sank gradually without much help. The bound man was lost as fingers prodded his shaft, emphasizing the stiff metal inside it. Steve began to twist the fob as he loosely fisted Danny, never letting the sound rise. 

Muscles bunching and cording as his cock tried to spit, come bubbling occasionally around the metal. This sound was just long enough to press into his spot and Steve was toyed with him ruthlessly. With his orgasm flaring then fizzling out and his emotions roller coastering, Danny breathes in gasps and moans. Before Steve decides to take it out, he uses the sound to drive Danny crazy, toying with his spot until the bound man is frantic.

Danny shakes his head, whimpering and shuddering in overload. He felt empty but still hard and deprived of a real orgasm. Frustration causes him to tremble then Steve pulls it out and jacks his cock. It’s over sensitive, slit raw and swollen, but he works it until the come mixture leaks out in a long dribble.

Again Steve feeds lube in with the syringe, this time the gap around its tip obvious. It wasn't wide enough for the fifth sound, thou. He had to twist and draw it back often, applying plenty of lube. Once it was seated, it was long enough to constantly push at that delicious button inside Danny and he froze up.

The pain is exquisite, so razor sharp and intense that Danny feels his consciousness greying a bit. Things slowed down and everything melted away except Steve and the metal rod fucking his penis. Yes, fucking; Steve would pull it up three quarters of the way out and let it drop back in. When it hit Danny’s prostate he would spasm, sending the sound back up.

Just as if Steve were really fucking Danny, he picked up the pace some, stopped pulling it out as far, letting it spend more time buried deep, maybe twirling it as he watches Danny completely lose control even though he’s bound in place. Danny couldn't tell if it was minutes or days; electric thrills roll along his nerves, his breath comes slowly thru his nose as he relaxes into the sensation. Completely spent he surrenders and falls lax against the tabletop.

Sometime after that Steve takes the sound out, squeezing the shaft upward to get out all the come, before leaning in and pressing the tip of his tongue into the wide hole he’d made of Danny’s slit. He puts the items away and cleans up as Danny comes back around. His stomach, groin and inner thighs are drenched but Steve leaves it. Instead he loosens the ropes holding Danny in place to pull Danny downward by the hips until his ass is hanging just off the edge.

Danny blinks up at him, grumbling when Steve's fingers deftly open him up using the mess of fluids on Danny's skin. He can see Danny's jaw clenching, knew he wanted Steve to take the gag out now. But the moment Steve popped the head of his straining cock into Danny, the man yelled. Steve pressed ever forward, working apart the smooth hot muscles until his balls are snug against Danny's ass.

In a partial apology Steve leans over him and licks up Danny's face, kisses at his stretched lips and began to fuck him. It was hard and fast, Steve having been holding back his straining hard on since he began tying Danny to the table. He pressed his forehead to Danny's throat and grunted as he chased his orgasm. He bit at Danny's collar bone when the pleasure hit, bucking wildly three times before falling still.

Steve lay bonelessly over Danny as he came down, breath evening out and hands stroking soothingly over Danny's arms until he can move. Kissing Danny's jaw he undoes the gag first, helping Danny expel it before lifting himself up and gingerly pulling out. With a tug of a strategic knot, the bondage fell away and Danny extricated himself. By the time he'd stretched enough to sit up Steve was there between his knees with a cold bottle of water and wipes.

"Okay?" Steve finally asks when the bottle's empty and Danny was as clean as he'd be without a shower.

"Yeah," Danny said, still coming out of subspace, working the knots out of his muscles.

Steve smiles and kisses him sweetly before hauling him from the table and helping him to their bedroom. Danny collapsed on his stomach, drifting off as Steve gently massaged his worn body.


End file.
